Don't You Worry
by naleys
Summary: Lily always gets worried when James goes on Order business without her, but this time she just can't shake the feeling that something is really wrong. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the Harry Potter world. Unfortunately, that belongs to JK Rowling but if she's willing to sell I have £34 and a Cadbury's selection box with a missing dairy milk...

**A/N:** I wrote 2 Jily stories before and then deleted them when I read them back and released that I am indeed a massive twat who probably shouldn't write, but it didn't stop me from writing another one, woops. This was written at like 2 in the morning so excuse me any mistakes although I've tried to correct them, and enjoy, I guess. P.S. If you like it you can feel free to leave a review and make my week.

* * *

They're lying in bed together, her head resting on his chest, when she first voices her concerns to him.  
"I don't want you to go tomorrow." He tells her he has to, but reassures her that nothing will go wrong, it's just a straightforward raid, stroking her hair as he does, tucking it behind her ear gently. "But there's been so much more activity lately and I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's going to go wrong." He chuckles at that, ignoring the sharp look she sends up at him. "Don't laugh James. It's not funny." She's sat up now, the covers pool around her hips as she twists herself so James gets the full picture of her disapproval. "Nothing's going to go wrong, love. I promise. Plus Padfoot's going to be there, if anything goes wrong I'll use him as a human shield and get out of there."

His comment doesn't have the desired affect, Lily still frowning at him, her eyebrows knitted together. "I want to come with you then." She tells him, and this time he really laughs, trying hard not to find her stubbornness so adorable and failing. Reaching out to draw her back into his arms, he presses a kiss against the top of her head and speaks into her hair as she settles back onto his chest. "Someone has to stay behind and look after Harry, love, and Merlin knows you'll be better than me of he starts crying." Lily shakes her head at him, but he can feel her relaxing and she leaves the topic alone as they both shut their eyes and fall asleep to the sound of the others breathing.

* * *

He leaves early, Lily's still asleep, but she wakes just enough to manage a half hearted "Don't die or I'll kill you." as he chuckles and kisses her forehead on his way out.

She doesn't try and do anything during the day, she knows it's not worth it when her mind will only fall back on worrying about her husband no matter what task she finds to busy herself. She settles for keeping Harry on one hip as she plays half of her record collection on a loop and tries to introduce her son to the wonders of the Beatles - he doesn't seem too impressed, although his limited vocabulary makes it hard for Lily to tell whether his cooing is appreciative or not.

It's later on in the evening, the sky already getting dark and Harry keeps producing little yawns every now and then which makes Lily want to squeal and squeeze his cheeks like some kind of annoying aunt at a wedding. She's sitting in an armchair with him on her lap, explaining to him why Paul will always be better than John no matter what Aunty Hestia tells him when she hears the door, and she stands up immediately, Harry's fist tangled in her hair and his head heavy on her shoulder as she shifts him to her right arm.

When only Padfoot enters the living room, with a grave look on his face, Lily feels all the blood drain from her face and she struggles to keep a hold of her son, who's perked up instantaneously in her arms at the sight of his Godfather. "Sirius…" she starts, unsure what to say, and he shakes his head at her slowly. "Lils… I'm so sorry. I tried everything, but…" his face shifts to a grin and Lily felt light headed. "I just couldn't get him to die." James appears in the doorway, a grin so eerily similar to Sirius' on his face that they look just like twins, and Lily barely has time to pass Sirius his Godson, whom he recieves with a cheery "Elvendork!", before she flings herself at her husband, pressing her lips against his.

James laughs, and returns his wife's affection with a smile, stroking her back as she makes strangled noises that are half-hysteria and half-relief into his shoulder.

Soon enough though, she remembers that no matter how happy she was to see him she's bloody angry too, and she pulls back from him suddenly, hit his shoulder with more gusto than any play fight. "You're going to wish you were dead James Potter because I am going to kill you!" She tells him sharply, ignoring his hurt look as he holds his arm in mock pain.

Sirius sniggers as he watches the couple, making a comment to Harry about how he shouldn't blame mummy for her temper, it was just that she was a ginger before Lily rounds on him, her eyes narrowed, "You were in on it too you git!" She tells him. "And don't think you're safe just because you're holding my son because you're going to have to put him down sometime." Holding up one hand in a gesture of surrender Sirius struggles to hold back a smirk as he pleads for mercy with a joking tone to his voice and James wraps his arms around his wife's waist from behind, letting her huff and puff in his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek and winking at his friend. And soon she's nuzzling into his neck, her vendetta forgotten once again.

* * *

Lily spares her husband another beating for the rest of the evening, but sends Sirius out the door with a thwack on the back of his head with one of her larger spell books and a sharp assertion that if he ever assisted her husband in something like that again it'd be more than his head that would hurt. Still, she smiles as they wave him down the road, his joyful chuckle so loud all of Godric's Hollow could probably hear it, and her husband holds her in his arms, whispering in her ear that she doesn't have to worry, he's never going to leave her alone, ever.


End file.
